The Methods and Analysis Core will have five main functions and serve all five projects of the Program Project. A first function of the Core will be to implement standard operating procedures for the collection of PSG signals, cardiometabolic measures, and neurobehavioral tests. Particular attention will be paid to adequate time synchronization with the other biological and psychological measurements. Core B will also implement standard operating procedures to ensure data privacy, compatibility of format for data exchange, and optimal comparability between results of the different projects. A second function of Core B A will be to establish and manage a shared data repository to centralize digital records (PSG, cardiometabolic and neurobehavioral measures) obtained during the past project periods and current and future projects. The repository will be located on a server at the University of Chicago and all project investigators will have remote access using encrypted authentication. A third function of Core B will be to provide specific computerized tools (PRANA freeware, Chronobiological Series Analyzer (CSA), and Minimal Model (MiniMod)) for the scoring of human and animal sleep-wake stages, the edition of sleep transient events, and the analysis of hormonal and metabolic data. Fourth, the Core will develop new computerized tools for time domain quantification of sleep EEG slow waves and REM characteristics and develop an automatic system for artifact detection in the rodent EEG and the identification of active wake, quiet wake, REM sleep and NREM sleep. Lastly, Core B will provide expert statistical support to the different projects. The functions served by the Methods and Analysis Core will greatly enhance the overall quality, originality and quantity of the data collected in the individual projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Methods and Analysis Core will play a crucial role in the improvement of recording, archival and analysis procedures, and will be a major source for cross-fertilization of concepts and methods.